It's A Wonderful Life!
by PencilGirl92
Summary: Nothing but a small insignificant plumber in the shadow of one of the greatest heroes ever known, at least, that's how he sees himself.  But Luigi's about to get a lesson from Rosalina, the guardian of the galaxy, as she entrusts a Luma to grant a wish...
1. When You Wish Upon a Luma

**Inspired by Brawl in the Family's story about Mario based upon "A Christmas Carol," one of my favorite Christmas stories, I thought to write this story, based upon another favorite Christmas story of mine…**

Chapter 1: When You Wish Upon a Luma…

"Starlight, Star bright,

First star I see tonight,

I wish I may, I wish I might,

Have the wish I wish tonight…"

"_Look, Rosalina! Look! Look!"_

"_What is it, child?"_

"_Those toad children are wishing upon me!"_

"_Yes, little Luma child, they are."_

"_Can I grant their wish, Rosalina?"_

"_What are they wishing?"_

"'_Please let Master Luigi feel better.' Has he gone ill?"_

"_No child, but stricken with the worst feeling of grief and despair… the feeling that he has no purpose in this world…"_

"_Why would he think that? Who is this man?"_

"_Pay attention, young one, and I shall show you…"_

Tears streamed down the small toddlers face as he screamed and cried. "Ma! Ma!"

"_Who is that, Rosalina?"_

"_That is Luigi."_

"_Just a baby?"_

"_This is him when he was just a tiny toddler. But this moment is important to his life."_

"_Why is he calling for his 'ma'?"_

"_Not his 'ma,' child. He's calling for his brother, 'Ma'rio."_

Mario hobbled over to his little brother. "What's wrong, Weegie?"

"_Why… that boy can't be any older than preschool-age! But already he looks so mature!"_

"_Yes, little Luma, that's Mario, the future hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. And guardian of that little green toddler."_

"Wa and Wa-Wa!" the toddler screamed in tears.

"Warri! Wally!" the little Mario called.

"What?" Wario had an unnatural sneer as did his brother, Waluigi.

"_Those children are Mario and Luigi's cousins. They are the cruelest children anyone would come across."_

"What you do this time?" Mario put his stubby hands on his already wide hips.

"Nothin'," Wario lied.

"Hat-Hat!" Luigi wailed.

"You stole his hat?" Mario held out his hand. "Give it back!"

"Cry-baby!" Wario growled as he handed the green hat back to Mario.

He and Waluigi left as Mario put the hat back on his baby brother. "It okay, Weegie. They won't bother you anymore. Me here now."

"_What a sweet kid!"_

"_Yes, Mario was a good brother. Now let's move on to their childhood."_

"Catch it! Catch it!" Wario called as he threw the green cloth hat to Waluigi, who caught it and threw it back. "Oops," Wario shrugged sarcastically as he saw the hat drop in the mud. "It's all muddy!"

Luigi bit his lip. "Give it back, you bullies!"

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make us?" Wario strode up to him and looked down at him, who was very short for his age, for now anyway.

"Um… Uh…"

"Heh heh!"

"Wario! Waluigi!" Mario ran up to them. He put his hands on his hips. "Quit being so immature!"

"You calling us immature? Look at Weegie, about to cry like a little baby!"

"Am not!" but tears were already in Luigi's eyes.

"Leave him alone, Wario!" Mario commanded.

"Come on! He's so easy to pick on! Why don't you?" Wario pouted.

"Cause he's my brother, that's why! And if you pick on him, you mess with me!"

Wario and Waluigi wanted nothing to do with that, so they hurried up and left, never to bother Luigi again.

"You mean that, Mario?" Luigi picked up his muddy cap. "You… you'll take my falls?"

"I'll always be here to protect you, little bro. It's a promise."

"_A promise that he kept, might I add. Forever. Especially when Bowser came around…"_

A teenaged Luigi sat under a small tree outside the Mario Brothers' house. "Excited to see the princess today, Mario?"

"Is that a trick question?" Mario laughed. "I hear she's more beautiful than the legendary Rosalina!"

"_You didn't hear that…"_

"You think so?" Luigi glanced out at the kingdom in the distance. "I'd love to meet her."

"So would I."

"Hey, I'll race you to the castle! Maybe we can see her before she comes through town!"

"You're on!"

But Luigi had a growth spurt during his preteen years, and therefore had longer legs than even his older brother. He was up ahead while Mario waddled behind him, trying to catch his breath. "Man, big bro, you're slow!" Luigi called behind him. He paid no attention to where he was running, and ran straight into someone that he would have preferred not to.

"What was that?" Bowser looked down at the human that collided with him.

"Sorry, sir."

"You had better be, small fry!" the large koopa glared at him.

"Hey, let him be. He said he was sorry." Mario tried.

Bowser picked the boy up by his collar. "Don't let it happen again, got it?" After dropping him, he left.

"I don't like him, Mario. I don't like him one bit." Luigi shuddered.

"I'm sure he's nothing to worry about. Just a mutant koopa, that's all."

"Sure, but I don't think so."

"Luigi, you worry too much! Chill out and relax!"

"_Luckily, Luigi didn't. He kept an eye on that koopa from a distance and was able to let Mario know who it was that stole the princess that day."_

"_You mean Bowser's first time capturing Peach? Before she was even seen in public? How'd that happen?"_

"_Luigi saw her. He was the first outside the castle to see the princess. But Bowser was the second as he swiped her up."_

"_How did Luigi see her first?"_

"_He still went to the castle before the princess was to appear. He climbed the wall and saw the courtyard and the princess. As soon as he saw Bowser take her, he ran through town. Only Mario believed him. That started his heroing days."_

"_So then that also started Luigi's…"_

"_Negativity, yes."_

"_That's too bad…"_

"_Let me tell you more. The story of early adulthood…"_


	2. Negative Zone

Chapter 2: Negative Zone

"You'd think that since you rescue the princess virtually every day, you'd be practically dating her by now!" Luigi teased.

"Hey!" Mario blushed. "Nothing like that… besides… I got my eyes set on a beauty already."

"Yeah… Pauline. Look bro, I don't want to stick my nose where it doesn't belong, but… I don't know about that girl."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what you keep implying…" Mario left.

"What's the point? He isn't going to listen to his kid brother…"

"_Let me guess… Pauline was mean…"_

"_Very much so. Pauline was a spoiled, snobby girl who only liked Mario for his fame."_

"_Wow… So Luigi was right, but Mario didn't even listen!"_

"_Not exactly… watch what happens here next…"_

"Mario, what's the matter?" Pauline grinned. "I bet you're exhausted from work."

"Nah, not too bad today. It seems that Bowser just gets easier and easier to defeat! Ha, ha!" Mario laughed joyously.

"So, Mario… you want to take a walk?"

"Sure, why not?"

"_And they did take a walk… but guess what… Mario was watching Pauline in a new light… he wanted to see past his blind love into what his brother was seeing in her. And, he found it."_

"_So they broke up?"_

"_Sure did. Best thing that Mario could ever do! And he did end up with the princess."_

"_What about Luigi? Didn't he ever find love?"_

"_For awhile, no. But that was until he met Daisy."_

"Gh-Ghosts?" Luigi shivered. "I am not going where there are any ghosts! Mario, you know I'm afraid of ghosts!"

"Luigi, you're afraid of everything…" Mario sighed. "Come on…"

"N-No way!"

"You don't care about saving the princess?"

"You do it on your own most of the time anyway, Mario…"

"Oh, fine…"

As Mario walked in, Luigi felt someone crash into him. "Oh, 'scuse me!" she jumped up in a hurry, her round brown eyes shining. "Pardon me, mister! I'm dreadfully sorry!"

"It's alright." Luigi looked at the girl. "What are you doing outside a…gulp…ghost house?"

"Saving my friend!" the girl crossed her arms. "You know, I was just sitting with my friend in her castle, minding our own dang business, and here comes this giant boo!"

Luigi held back his urge to shiver again. "Um… I don't think that's any place for—"

"Don't you say it, greenie!" the girl pointed and narrowed her eyes. She perked up suddenly. "What's your name anyway?"

"Uh… Luigi…"

"Cool beans! My name's Daisy! Now don't you go forgetting it!" And with that, she ran right into the haunted house.

"She's crazy…" Luigi bit his lip. He took one step, two steps, three steps, until he finally stepped into the ghost house. "I'll make sure she… doesn't get into any… trouble…"

"_So what happened, Rosalina?"_

"_Luigi went in, only to witness Daisy and Mario fighting for the princess. They were fighting King Boo, who Luigi was too petrified to approach. Unfortunately, Luigi was seen by Daisy. And he was embarrassed for the rest of his days about how that girl saw him that day."_

"_Oh, no… but… don't they end up together?"_

"_Yes, they start becoming quite the couple. Daisy loved Luigi for his sensitive side, and Luigi loved Daisy for her energy and optimism… and tomboy-like behavior. They adored each other."_

"_Well that's good! Once people find love… they find purpose… don't they, Rosalina?"_

"_Not for Luigi… for the battles were getting fiercer and it was as if he were getting more timid… until finally…"_

"I want to do something… go somewhere… can't you see it?" Luigi was talking to Daisy.

"You mean, on an adventure? You've been on some adventures!" Daisy reminded him.

"I know… it's just… I've never really… been a hero… like Mario… I wish…"

"_Now pay attention here, Luma. To his wish…"_

"I wanna be a great plumber… like my brother Mario."

"Luigi… there's more to life than plumbering and heroics…"

"You don't understand… I… nevermind." Luigi left.

Daisy sighed. "Oh, Luigi. Don't you see? I'll love you forever, no matter what you do."

"_She speaks wisely, you know. She knew Luigi's purpose. It was not to be a hero, but to always be there for his friends and family… Daisy… Toad and Toadette… and Mario."_

"_Do they know it?"_

"_They most certainly do. They appreciate his company."_

"_Do they show it?"_

"_No… and that's why Luigi is so negative…"_

"Hey Luigi, where are you going?" Toad bounded beside him.

"Yeah, where?" Toadette followed on the other side.

"I don't know… somewhere… out there…" Luigi gazed out before him.

"You're leaving us?"

"You guys don't need me."

"Sure we do, Luigi!" Toad grasped his hand.

"No!" Luigi pulled it away. "I'm nothing to this world, and I need to… I need to do something with my life!" And he ran off, faster than Toad and Toadette could catch up to him.

"Luigi, no!" they both called. But it was too late.

"_No, he never found adventure, not anymore than he already had. And his brother continued his fame."_

"_No wonder Luigi feels like he isn't needed."_

"Well, well, if it isn't the green one." Bowser growled as Luigi stared in fear. Bowser raised his claw. "I'll teach you and that stupid brother of yours!"

"Don't be talking about my brother like that!" Luigi faked courage.

Bowser's claw came down and scratched Luigi's left arm. He cried out in pain. "Don't go bothering me now as I capture the princess!"

"Don't worry… It's not like I'm the one that will stop you…"

"_Now, little Luma, you must help this lost man."_

"_Alright! I'll do my best!"_

"What's the point?" Luigi cried out. "No one needs me! No one cares!"

"What makes you think that, Master Luigi?" the small Luma descended to him.

"Ah!" Luigi was startled. "A Luma? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to grant some wishes!"

"Wishes? So where have you been all these years? I wished to be a great plumber… like Mario. Where were you then?"

"You have your own purpose, Master Luigi!"

"What are you talking about? I'm nothing but an insignificant speck in the shadow of my older brother… That's all I'll ever be… I'm pointless…"

"Pointless, you say? Do you mean to say you don't matter in this world?"

"Yeah. I don't. If I never existed… things wouldn't be any different…"

"You really think so, Master Luigi?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I'll have to show you what really changes…"


	3. Who Are You?

Chapter 3: Who Are You?

"Luma? Hey Luma? Where'd you go?" Luigi looked around. "It's awfully dark out, isn't it?" It was as if no stars dared to shine in the night. "Luma? Come on, Luma! Where are y—?" He stopped and stared. "No way… Bowser's castle?" He stepped backwards. "How far did I wander?" He instinctively grabbed his arm, but it didn't hurt anymore. "My arm… it's not bleeding…"

"You there!" a koopa guard walked up to him. "What are you doing here? You know no Mushroom or Man is allowed on this property! Begone!" Luigi was shooed away.

"Mushroom Kingdom… at least, that's what it looks like… in a really grim way…" Luigi looked around at each house, until he came across two young children. "Toad! Toadette!"

"Yikes! What do you want?" Toad raised a fist.

"Guys, it's me, Luigi!"

"Who are you?" Toadette peeked from behind her brother. She looked pale and injured.

"What happened to you, Toadette?"

"Leave her alone! Get out of here!"

Luigi had no choice but to walk away. "They should know me… they always know me…" He felt a lump in his throat. "They're the only ones who don't forget me…" He perked his head up. "Daisy! Daisy should still be waiting for me by the fountain!" He started sprinting through the darkened streets. "Daisy!" But she wasn't there. In fact, it was completely empty as a chill blew through the air. "What's going on? Luma!" He tried again. As he turned from the fountain, an enormous Boo rose from it and smiled a ghastly grin behind him. "No… this isn't right." He turned back and let out a yelp as he saw the spirit before him. He fell back, shivering from the cold of the muddy snow and from fear and shock at the sudden surprise.

The Boo cackled. "It's too easy! Oh, what fun!" And it vanished, as suddenly as it appeared.

Luigi tried to get up, but even through his gloves, the snow made his skin frost-bitten. "What's going on?"

"There you are!" the little Luma appeared next, almost giving Luigi as much of a shock.

"Where were you?" Luigi shook his head. "What's going on?"

"You've been given quite a gift, Master Luigi!"

"Yeah? What's that?"

"You get to see what the world is like without you."

"I bet it's a pleasant place."

"You think?" The Luma fluttered around him. "Was that Boo pleasant?"

"Well… no…"

"Too bad they've been released to roam about and pull pranks."

"Released by whom?"

"Bowser, of course."

"What are you talking about? Bowser can't rule! Mario has been taken care of him without my help for years!"

"Don't you remember? You're the only one who knew who swiped the princess that first time. And no one believed you, remember? Because no one else saw it happen!"

"Wait… no… the princess…"

"Has been captured. Her and her servants and even Toadsworth are Bowser's staff now."

"No…"

"All because a single teenaged boy did not see what happened. Because he wasn't there to."

"You're crazy! There's no way! This has to be exaggerated! I'm going to find Mario and tell him to kick Bowser's butt!"

"Um… I wouldn't—" but Luigi had taken off in his sprint. "Uh… Rosalina… you think he's ready for this so soon?"

Meanwhile, Luigi had made it to Mario's home. "Mario!" He pounded on the door. "Mario! Open up! Open up!"

When the door opened, it was not the person he expected. "Wario?" Luigi stared in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Look at this little pipsqueak! He looks like fresh meat!" Wario thundered with laughter.

"I want to talk to Mario!"

Wario's laughter grew louder. "Hear that, Waluigi? He wants to see Mario!"

Waluigi appeared beside his brother and equaled his laughter.

"Let me in!" Luigi tried to push through, but was easily pushed back.

"Look here, greenie! Who are you to Mario?" Waluigi sneered.

"I'm his—" but he stopped. He got what he wanted. Mario appeared, but something was different and strange. He looked rougher somehow. His usually bushy mustache was scaggy and unkempt. His face was hard as he glared down at Luigi.

"Who's askin' for me?" Mario did not sound the same at all.

"This little runt!" Wario pointed. "Heh! He's like a—"

Mario raised his hand. "I asked one question and one question only, Wario. I don't expect a paragraph of explanation!"

Luigi was shocked at his harsh tone, but stood to approach him nonetheless. "Mario, you have to help."

"Help?" Mario turned to Waluigi, who shrugged. "What do you want me to do?"

"Save the princess!"

There was a pause, so painful for Luigi that he could barely stand it, then suddenly, the three of them laughed hysterically. "Save the princess, he says!" They continued roaring with laughter.

"Mario! You're the hero! You've got to remember that! You've got to remember me!"

"Who are you?"

The words hurt Luigi, deep in his heart. "Mario…" tears came to his eyes, "I'm your—"

"A crybaby!" Waluigi snickered. "No crybaby is welcome here, greenie!"

"Mario, I—" Mario pushed Luigi back, and he fell, astonished, a tear rolling freely down his face this time.

"Begone stupid crybaby!" Mario sneered as he and the others went back inside, and with not another word or glance, Mario slammed the door.

"Mario!" Luigi cried out. But it was pointless. "What happened to him?"

"With influences like Wario and Waluigi, he became a bully," the Luma, who had finally caught up to him, stated.

"What? Mario would never stand for that!"

"Not with you for a brother… but if you didn't exist…"

"This is impossible! It's crazy! Why wouldn't Mario save the princess?"

"He didn't find the need for it. The princess was not important to him…"

"But she's practically his soul mate!"

"Wrong again, Master Luigi… he was in love with another."

"No… not…"

"Pauline."

"No! That's impossible!"

"Who are you? And why are you talking about me with that little pixie dust?" Indeed, it was Pauline herself, walking up the path.

"You… you stay away from my brother! You're a—"

"You're still out here?" Mario growled.

"Mario! You've got to listen to me! This isn't the girl for you! The princess is!"

Pauline and Mario burst out laughing. "That damsel in distress?" Pauline gasped for breath. "Mario doesn't deserve a girl like that!"

"No! He doesn't deserve a girl like you!"

Mario grabbed Luigi by his collar. "Listen here!" Luigi was lifted off the ground by the strength of his brother. "You leave us alone, you hear?" He tossed him aside, and he and Pauline left.

Luigi did not move. He did not even look up to see them leave. He trembled at the ground. His shoulders shook, and he felt sick. "Luma… What happened to him?"

"He never grew as you knew him…" the Luma whispered softly. "He was not mature at four, and he developed terrible habits by hanging around his cousins."

"No…"

"You saved him from that, Luigi. Don't you see? You were the one who made Mario who he is today!"

"Luma… tell me…" He stood and clenched his fists. "Luma, please! Where is Daisy?"

The Luma was silent.

"Tell me where Daisy is!" Luigi desperately grasped the little Luma.

"I… I can't…"

"Tell me!"

"She-She's at home! In her castle! She's frightened and a coward…"

But Luigi had once again sprinted off.

"Master Luigi! Please! You don't want to see her like this!"

But Luigi paid no attention, if he could hear from the distance he was at all. He had lost all hope in this unfamiliar world after seeing his brother in his dreadful state. "Mario… cruel? Toad and Toadette… in terrible shape… Bowser ruling and ghosts… ghosts wandering about?"

"Rosalina…" the little Luma looked up to the heavens. "Is it alright to let him see this?"

"_Be patient, child, for Luigi's lesson has already been set in. This last realization will put in him the teaching that will finish your mission."_

Luigi crashed right into Daisy, who turned, terrified. "Who are you?" she gasped.


	4. The Lesson Learned

Chapter 4: The Lesson Learned

"I… I'm Luigi… please…" Luigi reached out to her. "You've got to remember!"

"Stay away from me!" Daisy was afraid, he could see it.

"Why are you so afraid? What happened to the strong, tomboy-ish Daisy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't been a 'tomboy' for years! And why do you say 'strong'? I showed only lack of strength when I tried to save my friend from that cruel Koopa King!"

"But… the ghosts—!" Luigi stopped when he saw Daisy shudder as he would. "The Boos?"

"Stop it!" Daisy backed away. "I hate ghosts! I'm terrified of them!"

"There's no way…"

Daisy ran off. "Let me be! Leave me alone!"

Luigi couldn't follow her. This last lesson he discovered himself. "Those years ago… when she saved the princess… It wasn't Mario who gave her strength by helping her… It wasn't even the determination to save her friend… It was me, for being there. She knew what I was… I'm not a hero… And she was trying to show off… to me…" He gasped. "That was it! I shouldn't be embarrassed for that moment, I should be glad! That's why Daisy is Daisy…" He looked around. "But now what?"

"As if I haven't seen enough of you today!" at the voice, Luigi turned to see again his brother.

"M-Mario!" he shuddered. Never before had he been so terrified of him.

He gave chase, and Luigi took off.

"Luma! Luma, please! If you can hear me, I want to live again! Rosalina, please, let me be me again!" He tripped and fell on his face in soft, white snow. He wept. "Please, please…"

He heard footsteps behind him. It was his brother.

Luigi turned. "M-Mario!" he tried to crawl backwards in the snow.

"Luigi, what happened to your arm?" Mario reached out.

He jerked back, instinctively touching his arm, which was warm with blood. He turned to see it. "My arm… it's… it's bleeding!" He was happy at this realization.

"Luigi?"

"Mario!" He sprang up and hugged his brother. "It's you!"

"Uh… yeah… bro… we were worried about you."

Luigi pulled back. "Hm? You were?"

"Well, of course. Daisy told me you ran off for an 'adventure' and—"

"Daisy! Is she okay?" Luigi didn't wait for the answer. He ran off to find her.

"Luigi!" Toad and Toadette ran with him. "Are you feeling better?" Toad asked.

"Did our wish come true?" Toadette asked.

"Yes… I see now the wish that was granted!" Luigi picked up Toadette, still running.

"Daisy! Daisy!" Toadette called. "Luigi's better now!"

Daisy wrapped him in a huge, energetic hug. "Luigi, you alright?"

"I am now…" Luigi stayed in the warmth of her arms.

Luigi, Daisy, Mario, Toad, and Toadette went to the castle for the Winter Ball. The princess stepped down the staircase to greet her guests. "Luigi… you're alright. I'm glad."

Luigi scratched the back of his head. "You were worried about me?"

"Of course!"

Luigi saw it… what purpose he had. He is there for his friends and family. It was obvious to him now.

"_Congratulations, Master Luigi!"_

"_Indeed, you have done well, little Luma. I say, well enough for you to earn your planet state."_

"_I get to be a new planet?"_

"_Yes, for a job well done. And as for Luigi, he will always remember what he has done for everyone here at the Mushroom Kingdom!"_

"Oh…" Luigi started, "Bowser's planning on crashing the party to steal the princess again."

"Ha! I'll be ready for that, thanks bro!" Mario patted him on the back.

"_And what he will continue to do!"_

**Have a good Holiday! I hope you enjoyed this simple yet sweet story! I was glad that I wrote it! Maybe I'll have more classic stories to combine with Nintendo characters or others!**

**Be sure to check out Brawl in the Family's Christmas Carol, it's pretty cool. (And no, I have nothing to do with that site, I just think it's awesome!)**


End file.
